Billed caps which conform closely to the shape of the head, i.e., "baseball" caps, have become increasingly popular. Their protective attributes in addition to the eye shading provided by the bill, renders such caps exceedingly practical.
As such caps are worn as informal wear, rather than formally as many hats have been worn, they receive a relatively large amount of abuse, wear and tear. Many persons are proud of a particular hat which displays a particular emblem or insignia, and wish to show their affiliation with the related organization or to display their status according to the hat and emblem. For these persons, a worn or damaged cap is a disheartening experience, yet one that inevitably occurs in the course of wearing such a cap over a period of time.
The need arises for a device which may be inserted within a cap, which device maintains the original shape of the cap as it is being worn. The device may be provided with new caps, or alternatively may be provided separately for installation in existing caps. The device should provide for ventilation and other cap functions, while maintaining the utility of the cap and avoiding damage to an existing cap.